Runaway
by Zeroxkun
Summary: Norman's life sucks. Also on ao3
After the witch's curse incident Norman's life got increasingly worse. The seeds of fear grew in the small town of Blithe Hollow. As if he thought everyone hated him before well now they outright feared him, everyone avoided him at all costs even his "friends" grew more and more distant. This kind of isolation was very demoralising. His time at school was literal torture because of the all horrble bullying he endure day in day out, in highschool it was on a whole other level, even if Norman was a freshman, he still got more shoves and names then anyone else a long with black eyes, fat lips, a broken wrist usually from one-sided fights.

Norman was so tried of it, so sick of it he couldn't deal with it anymore, he was at his wits end, he need to escape just get away from it all, he had very little support from his family, Courtney had moved away for college. Sandra had gotten a full time, very demanding job and simply had very little time or energy to help Norman, his bigoted and homophobic farther Perry on the other hand made it worse for the closeted fourteen year old suffering abuse from him. On one occasion he tried to kill himself in secret but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

So Norman decided to sells his movie collection and his zombie memorabilia on EBay and he pwans off anything else of value he owns and gathers his small life's savings and runs away in the middle of the night. Norman leaves a short note on his bed before he sneaks out.

The note reads: Good bye I'm sicken tired of living in this town I'm going as far away as possible, you won't have to deal with your embarrassment of a queer son anymore.

He rides his red bike to the nearest bus stop. He plans on heading west to get as far away as possible from this awful town he once called home and to also distance himself from his abusive dad. He puts his bike on the rack and boards the bus. He solemnly looks out the window as he see and passes the welcome to Blithe Hollow Massachusetts sign. He sighs a heavy sigh filled with mixed emotions relief, apprehension, nervousness, uncertainty. All the while knowing the path before him was dark and unforeseeable. There is no turning back for him now. Norman tries to rest laying his head on his book bag that now contains all of his worldly possessions.

With his grandmother by his side the whole time, he hops from bus to bus, town to town, city to city. Buying cheap food at convenient stores often biking from one location to another. Washing himself up at dirty truck stop bathrooms, buying cheap cologne to mask the smell of B.O. from the lack of showers. His well used clothes become worn and tattered. With his resources dwindling namely cash money, he still has one more state to go before reaching Oregon on his cross country trek. Norman is resting on a park bench killing some time before his bus comes when suddenly there's a gun in his face.

"Give me your wallet NOW!" The robber commands.

"Please don't shoot... here." Norman calmly says as he hands over his wallet he's learned to keep clam in very tense situations.

The robber runs off.

"I'm so sorry Norman I should have done something." Grandma Babcock said apologetically and worriedly. "There isn't anything you could have done it's not your fault at least the bus ticket is already paid for." Norman says looking on the bright side.

Now in Idaho he is on the final leg of his journey he just needs a little bit more money and then he can settle down somewhere in Oregon but he's flat broke since he's been robbed. He's been sleeping under an overpass for a couple days. So when an older white man with a full head of grey hair and square chin in about mid sixties comes to him and offers him a hundred dollars to blow him in the back of his car, broke and hungry he could not refuse.

"Hey kid you wanna make a hundred bucks? All you got to do is blow me." The stranger asks and says.

"Grandma please come back in like an hour I don't want you to see this." Norman whispers.

Norman proceeds to do what must be done he follows the older man to his car. They get in the back Norman hesitantly unbuckles the man's belt and pulls down his zipper freeing the man's already leaking appendage he begins to bob his head up and down just like when he was experimenting with Neil. The man's hands roughly forces Norman's head down on his member as it spurts into his mouth, the older man growls a gutteral moan. Good boy now here's five twenties and then the man speeds off. Before his grandma gets back he finds a secluded spot along the highway to take care of an issue in his pants he got from the arousing situation. He hastily jerks off onto the ground. "You done?" grandma asks. "Yea" Norman says as he tucks himself away.

Finally he makes it to Oregon he is as far way as possible at least metaphorically speaking being on the other side of the country. With the little bit of money he has left he buys a cheap tent, food and a couple other supplies and pitches his tent in the woods near a cemetery in the small quaint town of gravity falls. Norman begins to do some freelance medium work usually approaching people in said cemetery there tips for his services helped support him. He didn't count on the word of his work to spread and become popular he had more or less taken up shop at the cemetery figuratively speaking.

Norman is on his way back from the cemetery and sees two firgues dressed in bright yellow near his little clearing he's made into his home. "HEY get away from my stuff!" Norman shouts trying to sound threatening key word trying. As Norman runs up to them they both turn around and throw up there hands in a surrendering gesture. "Sorry don't hurt us we were just checking out your setup to make ours better, we are homeless too." One of the boys said. Norman looks them over they look identical, they are clad in yellow rain coats they both have blue and white baseball caps on one with a faded 3 and the other a 4. One is carrying a banjo the other a book. "They don't appear to be dangerous." Norman thinks. "Where are our manners I'm tray." Clone number 3 says slightly commandingly . "And I'm T-tetra." Clone number 4 says timidly stutters out. "I'm Norman" Norman says as he begins to relax they start to chit chat on logs for seats. 'So why are you two wearing rain coats it hasn't rained in a week and there's not a cloud in the sky." Norman asks curiously. 'Well a that's a long story." Tray says. "I got all day" Norman replies. "Well then ok, so two years ago now, we were made no born eh? Created yea created by a kid named Dipper ,you see we are clones of him, not just normal clones though, we are made of... Well kind of like paper mache so if we get wet we dissolve and die. And that's why we were rain coats all the time." Tray explains. Norman listens and nods he notices Tetra affectionately leaning on Tray. "Interesting umm are you two gay?" Norman asks bluntly. "Yes." Tray says as he snuggles up with tetra. "But you two are clones? Norman says cautiously. Genetics be damn we've grown to be our own individuals we are not just copies anymore! Tray says with pride. "Right!" Tetra chimes in. "You two are pretty cute together" Norman remarks. "Thanks, I get the feeling your gay to, you know if your spit or seaman wouldn't kill us we'd offer to have a three way. Well we best be going its was nice meeting you Norman." Tray and tetra says as they walk off hand in hand. "Bye!" Was all Norman could get out after becoming a flustered mess at the suggestion.

Dipper and Mabel are in the middle of there third summer vacation at the shack in gravity falls it has been pretty uneventful, both of them are fourteen now. They had done almost everything there was to do and explore in gravity falls in the past two summers. Mabel has been with pacifica since the middle of last summer Dipper on the other hand has been throwing himself at girls left and right since getting rejected by Wendy. He was in few relationships but never more than a couple weeks all just in an effort to avoid his gay thoughts and feelings he is trying to runaway from that aspect of himself both mentally and emotionally. Mabel has developed into quite the young woman she has grown out her hair longer and is sporting a nice pair of B cups and Dipper has grown taller than her, his shoulders have broadened and he put on a little bit more muscle he also has some peach fuzz coming in. Mabel bursts in the living room "Hey Dipper you hear there's a new psychic in town he has séances in the cemetery he's pretty cute I think he's having one tomorrow" Mabel excitedly tells Dipper. "He's probably just another fraud just like Gideon Mabel." Dipper reminds. "But what if he's not weirder things have happened?" Mabel counters. "True" Dipper admits. This is the first exciting thing to catch Dipper's attention all summer because once you've seen one mystical creature you've seen them all and brokering a peace treaty between the multi-bear and the manotars and other diplomatic relations is important but boring. You can says gravity falls has lost its wonder for Dipper. Grunkle Stan walks into the living room he unplugs the lamp and replaces it with a long white candle. "What are you doing grunkle Stan?" Dipper asks raising a brow in curiosity. "I read online candles are cheaper than electricity." Stan explains. "Gezz I know we've been slow but this is a little extreme even for your normal cheapness." Dipper says. "Don't worry kiddo I'm just a little behind on a bill or two." Stan trys to say as convincingly as possible. Dipper doesn't buy it, later that night Dipper sneaks in Stan's office while Stan has fallen asleep on the recliner and go's through the bills and paper work. Soos may have been put in charge but Stan still runs things in from the behide the scenes. Several if not all the bills are past due with a couple shut off warnings attached. Due to happened in the next few weeks. "Oh boy this is bad." Dipper says worried. "Yea it is." Ford says from the door way. Dipper jumps. "Ah! Ford I was just looking for pen." Dipper says quickly making up an excuse. "My brother's is a better liar than you, he down played the financial trouble to me too." Ford says. "What are we going to do?" Dipper asks concerned. I don't know at the moment, we'll figure something out, now go on up to bed. Ford says with a bit of stress to his voice.

The next day Dipper gets up takes a shower gets dressed throws on his lumberjack hat he got from Wendy and walks to the cemetery to observe and study this new psychic looking for any slight of hand or trickery. He does not see anything so Dipper lingers behind after Norman is done and follows him to the diner. Norman orders a burger he may have been a picky and peckish eater before but he'll eat almost anything now, because he only eats a meal every other day maybe a bag of chips on the other day due to being broke most of the time. Norman sinks his teeth into the berger with abandon. Dipper approaches Norman. "So your the new psychic." Dipper says eyeing up the teen, he notices his old, lose fitting and pretty ratty clothes, his jeans fraying at the bottoms, Norman's cheek bones are sunken in even more so then his normal skinny appearance. Norman takes a brief moment to stop chewing. "Medium." Norman says with a little food still in his mouth. "What?" Dipper asks confused. I'm a medium not a psychic. Norman clarifies quietly. "What's the difference?" Dipper asks intrigued. "Psychic's are charlatans like fortune tellers, mediums on the other hand can communicate with the dead but of course there are fakes too, the names Norman by the way." Norman informs. "Huh neat that's really interesting" Dipper says with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I got to go nice meeting you." Norman says with a timid air around him and quickly leaves the diner before Dipper has a chance to introduce himself. Norman has captured Dipper's fascination. "Huh? He looked familiar I can't quite place him though." Norman thinks.


End file.
